This invention relates to a poultry processing apparatus or the like, and more particularly to a resilient finger for use in connection with such an apparatus.
A poultry processing apparatus for plucking feathers from poultry generally includes a series of movable members having a plurality of resilient fingers connected thereto. One type of plucking apparatus utilizes a pair of spaced rotatable drums, each having a number of resilient fingers mounted to its side. The drums are arranged so that a space is provided between the resilient fingers. The poultry is passed through the space between the drums while the drums are rotating, and the action of the fingers on the poultry removes the feathers from the poultry. Another type of plucking apparatus utilizes a series of opposed spaced rotatable discs. Each disc has a series of resilient fingers mounted thereto and extending therefrom toward the opposed series of discs. The poultry is passed through the space between the discs while the discs are rotated, and the action of the fingers mounted to the discs removes the feathers from the poultry as it passes between the discs.
The resilient fingers utilized in connection with each of the above-described lucking machines generally include a shank portion terminating at a shoulder portion, a neck portion of reduced diameter relative to the shoulder portion, and a head portion connected to the neck portion. The discs or drums are provided with a number of openings therethrough, each of which is adapted to receive one resilient finger. A known method of mounting the fingers to the discs or drums involves inserting the tip of the finger through the opening from the rear side of the disc or drum, and then pulling on the ribbed section to distort the shank portion until the neck snaps into the opening. The finger is then retained on the disc or drum by engagement of the area adjacent the opening between the head portion and the shoulder portion.
Mounting the resilient fingers to the discs or drums as described can be a difficult and time consuming operation. It is typical to grip the shank of the finger with a clamping type jawed tool after insertion through the opening, and then to pull outwardly on the tool away from the drum or disc to engage the neck portion with the opening. However, the shank of the finger must deform a significant amount in order to allow the finger to pass through the opening so as to engage the neck portion with the edges of the opening. This generally requires the person performing the installation to exert a great amount of force in order to install the fingers as described. Further, the amount of time involved in performing this installation procedure can result in a substantial amount of maintenance time for the entire machine, which can be costly and inefficient. Also, with a disc type plucking machine, access to the openings near the center of the disc from the rear may be obstructed by the disc housing.
The present invention is intended to provide a mounting structure for a resilient finger for use in a poultry processing apparatus or the like, and is designed to eliminate or alleviate the above-discussed shortcomings of previous structures. In accordance with the invention, a mounting structure for a member, such as a resilient finger, adapted to be mounted to a movable member for a poultry processing apparatus or the like through an opening provided therein comprises a shoulder portion provided on the resilient member and having a transverse dimension greater than that of the opening in the movable member. A neck portion is provided adjacent the shoulder portion, and has a reduced transverse dimension relative thereto. A head portion is provided on the resilient member adjacent the neck portion, and has a resilient base portion adjacent the neck portion with a transverse dimension greater than that of the neck portion, and at least slightly greater than that of the opening in the movable member. The resilient finger is capable of being mounted to the movable member by pushing the head portion through the opening therein so that the base portion of the head portion deforms a sufficient amount so as to allow the head portion to pass through the opening. Thereafter, the neck portion is disposed within the opening, and the base portion returns to its undeformed state so that the movable member is gripped between the base portion and the shoulder portion so as to retain the resilient finger on the movable member. In one embodiment, the head portion has side portions extending between the base portion and a top which is spaced from the base portion. The side portions of the head portion are provided with one or more threads which are adapted to engage one or more teeth provided on the movable members and which extend into the openings provided therein. The resilient finger is twisted during mounting to the movable member, and mounting of the resilient finger to the movable member is facilitated by the engagement of the one or more threads on the head portion with the teeth provided in the opening.
A method is also disclosed which contemplates mounting a resilient finger to a movable member by pushing a head portion through an opening provided therein, generally in accordance with the above-noted features of the resilient finger.
In accordance with another embodiment of the invention, the base of the head portion is provided with a series of protrusions about its circumference. The protrusions provide an increased diameter at the base of the head portion at predetermined spaced intervals about its circumference. This construction increases the surface area of the base of the head portion which contacts the area of the movable member adjacent the opening, for better retaining the finger thereon. The protrusions are preferably regularly spaced radially about the circumference of the base of the head portion.
A method is also disclosed in which the finger is twisted or rotated during insertion of the head portion through the opening, without provision of any threads in the side of the head portion. It has been found that this method of inserting the head portion through the opening is highly satisfactory. The method contemplates provision of a specially constructed sleeve adapted for insertion into the chuck of a rotary power tool, with the sleeve having an inner passage adapted to receive most of the length of the finger. The head, neck and shoulder portions of the finger extend outwardly from the sleeve, so that the head portion may be satisfactorily inserted into the opening. If desired, the shank portion may be provided with ears and the inner passage of the sleeve provided with slots adapted to receive such ears for ensuring that no slippage occurs between the sleeve and the finger during insertion.
By forming the above-mentioned protrusions on the base of the head portion and rotating the finger during insertion, the protrusions deform a sufficient amount so as to pass through the opening and thereafter return to their undeformed state for gripping the areas of the movable member adjacent the opening.
To accommodate return of the head portion of the finger to its undeformed state after insertion through the opening, the edges of the movable member forming the opening are provided with a radius on both sides. This construction eases deformation of the head portion for allowing it to pass through the opening, and accommodates return of the base of the head portion to its undeformed condition after insertion.